


See Something You Like Teach?

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Fingerfucking, Full ectobody, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting, Squirting, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, collage AU, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: College Au With Honey as a student and Red as a newly graduated teacher. An empty library and too much tension has interesting results.Forboner-cake-admini'm your secret spring santa!





	See Something You Like Teach?

Red groaned and pushed his hand under his glasses to rub his tired eye sockets. He was so tired of this mundane shit. Not only was he stuck working the most boring job in the world over spring break, but he had to grade papers while the rest of his department enjoyed their holidays. He knew he was lucky in landing a job in the college physics department straight after his post-grad, and that this was the last semester he’d have to work his second job in the campus library to make ends meet. Things were looking up, but right now he was bored out of his mind. He thought about slacking off for the evening, but he really wanted to leave that part of himself behind in grad school. Well… at least until he’d been working there long enough to figure out what he could get away with. 

But he needed a fucking break. His life for the past week had only consisted of sleeping, grading papers and manning the top floor of the library. It hadn’t been so bad the week before when there had been more students on campus finishing their work, but now he was only seeing a few dozen students a day, and that was usually when he started his shift. The library was open until midnight even on spring break, and he had opted to take the late shift so he wouldn’t have as many distractions. But he hadn’t anticipated sitting on his own for 8 hours, with only the occasional student popping up when they needed a specific book. He didn’t mind it too much at first; he got a lot of grading done, and he could sneak playing games on his phone whenever he to wanted considering the lack of security cameras in this section. 

Tonight was an exception though, he wasn’t completely alone.

Earlier in his shift, Red had heard someone coming up the stairs and had taken the time to peek up from a paper to see who it was. He really wished that he hadn’t. Red knew the student who was sauntering in his direction pretty well; He had seen him around campus and assisted in lectures he was in. He was another skeleton monster who went by the nickname ‘Honey’ due to the colour of his magic. _that was always on display._ Honey’s outfit today consisted of an open orange hoodie, tight tank top, and a skirt that was far too short to be considered decent. Red knew the weather was finally looking like spring outside, but Honey was definitely taking it a little too far. 

Not that Red was complaining about the view. But by the time he realised he’d been staring at the soft glow of Honey’s ecto-body, it was too late. Honey had pretended not to notice as he continued to sway his hips towards a nearby desk, but his smug expression told another story. There was no questioning that Red thought Honey was hot. But considering his position as a teacher, even a newly qualified one, he couldn't do anything about it. Honey knew this, but that didn’t stop him shooting Red a wink before he sat down. 

Red had to shield his face with papers to hide his blush, his own magic starting to tingle across his bones. It had been far too long since he had the time to even think about getting laid, but he was still embarrassed about how quick his cock had tried to form. He was asking for trouble though, not only because he was in a position of power but Honey didn’t exactly have the best reputation on campus. Honey had made it to sophomore year purely on his talent for theoretical physics but was a rightfully labelled troublemaker. He smoked in the halls, fell asleep in class and seemed intent on constantly breaking the dress code. Red couldn’t really blame the guy though; when he had been an undergrad he had been an absolute nightmare towards any figures of authority. If they had been in the same class together he and Honey probably would have been friends.

Either that or Red would have gladly bent him over every available surface and screwed him senseless. 

Red shook his head and tried to regain some of his focus. An hour had passed since Honey came in, but Red was still fighting with keeping his magic from forming anything. He knew why Honey was working; students that hadn’t put the work in over the semester tended to have to cram everything in before the break ended. But he didn’t know why someone like Honey had chosen to come to the library, late at night, and on the top floor no less. But then he knew the benefits of working with no one around and figured if Honey lived in halls he probably enjoyed the silence. Still, Red was finding the temptation to check on his charge harder and harder to ignore as the minutes rolled by. He tried to think of a reason to steal a glance but everything he came up with sounded more like an excuse. Red could reason with himself all he wanted, nothing changed the fact that he had a hard-on for the asshole sitting on the other side of the room. 

Another twenty minutes rolled by before Red gave in and tried to peek above his papers. The desk that Honey was sat at was part of a pod, with a small wooden panel obscuring Red’s direct line of sight. With no one else in front of him, Red was able to just about see Honey’s legs under the desk but they weren’t moving. It dawned on him that Honey wouldn’t be able to see him at all either. He kicked himself for not checking sooner. While Red enjoyed the sliver of Honey’s bare legs that he could see, he still felt unsatisfied. It took him a few minutes of rocking on his chair to even remember that it was on wheels, something that made him cringe before coming up with a plan. His desk was pretty long, so he could get away with scooting slowly across until he could get a more head-on look at under Honey's desk. If he got caught he could easily pretend he was grabbing something from one of the drawers. It was a perfect plan, even if it was definitely not something he should have been doing. 

Red tried to move without a sound, but not so slowly that it would have been suspicious. He kept his eyes on what he could see of Honey all the while, but the closer he got the more he realised he really shouldn’t have worried. Honey was completely still, his legs planted firmly on the floor in front of him without even moving an inch when Red’s chair squeaked. Red almost felt bad for spying on him when he was most likely asleep, but then his eyes wandered upwards instinctively and he had to hold back a groan. Not only did Honey have his legs open obscenely but his short skirt had ridden up and was showing just the tiniest flash of black lace panties. 

It felt like all of the magic in Red’s body was heading straight to his hardening cock. There was something so erotic about just being able to see a hint of something more, and Red couldn’t tear his gaze away. He felt a little guilty about watching someone while they slept, sure, but it wasn’t like he’d gone out of his way to find Honey like this. He was just _there_ , exposed in a public place for anyone to see. That someone just happened to be Red, and like hell was he gonna pass up this opportunity. While the idea of taking out his phone to take a picture crossed his mind, he knew that it was a step too far. The picture quality was shit anyway, not worth the risk. Not when he had better things in mind. Honey just happened to be sitting near the water fountain. And Red suddenly felt _real_ thirsty.

Pushing himself up from the chair took more effort than Red had anticipated, with his cock straining against the seam of his pants it made every movement feel sensual. He gave himself a quick adjustment to make sure his erection wouldn’t be obvious, thankful that he’d chosen to wear a black pair of slacks today. His magic still gave off a faint glow, but it would only be noticeable if someone was looking for it. So if he got caught, it would be because Honey was checking him out. He knew trying to find a reason to make this situation less inappropriate was risky as fuck, but he wasn’t exactly thinking with his head. He didn’t plan on actually making a move, but just the idea of getting himself some fap material for the coming weeks was making his pants feel even tighter.

Water bottle in hand he headed straight for the fountain, planning to glance over his shoulder as soon as he was there. He was surprised to find that Honey wasn’t asleep at all, raising his head from his book to smile softly at Red when he walked past. Red tried to focus on filling up his water bottle, cursing himself for judging Honey when he really had his head buried in some books. But when he glanced back he noticed something was off. Books didn’t usually glow enough to light up someone’s face. Red craned his skull at an angle so he was able to spot the phone that Honey had between his book, refocusing his eye lights to make out what he was looking- _wait… was that fucker watching porn?_. 

Red shut off the fountain and came up behind Honey. It was too perfect. Not only was he breaking the rules for having his phone on, but watching porn broke so many college rules that he couldn’t fault Honey’s nerve. The screen was a little too small to figure out exactly what he was watching, and the volume was barely audible, but that didn’t matter. The risk of doing something like that in public, while being so fucking casual about it, was pushing all of Red’s buttons. A million scenarios went through his head over what he wanted to do to Honey, but he reigned himself in and settled on having some fun at his expense. Red coughed loudly when he was right behind Honey, stifling a laugh when the guy almost jumped out of his bones.

“watching owt good?” Red asked in a lazy drawl, planning on milking the moment for all it was worth. He would have felt bad if it was anyone else. But honestly, the guy could use being knocked down a peg or two. “ya know phones ain't allowed in 'ere, 'specially not with what you were watching. hand it over.”

“seriously?” Honey raised his brow bone in a challenge even while he couldn’t stop his skull from shining brightly in embarrassment. When Red didn’t cave he sighed heavily, turned the screen off and handing over his phone. “fine, your the boss teach.”

Red tried not to shiver at the use of the word ‘teach’. He was gonna have to do some serious soul-searching on why that word turned him on so much, but for now he needed to do some damage control. “ya can get it back when you leave, just get yer head down and study and i’ll let it slide.” he offered with a grin, hoping not to come off as a complete asshole. 

Honey scoffed and went back to his book, but not before giving Red one last look up and down. With everything that had just happened Red had almost forgotten about his noticeable hard-on, and he spent the walk back to his desk wondering if Honey had noticed. He chided himself for being careless, vowing to spend the rest of his shift being productive and ignoring any and all distractions.

This, of course, lasted less than half an hour.

The confiscated phone was weighing heavily in Red’s pocket and no matter what he did he just couldn’t get his magic to calm down. His exchange with Honey had been more thrilling than anything he’d done all fucking week. And he wanted more. The worst thing was that he could definitely hear snoring now, so he knew the risk of him getting caught really was next to nothing. Red knew it was wrong to snoop into someone’s personal life, but he just couldn’t ignore the itch to see if he could gain some information from Honey’s phone. As he pulled the phone out of his pocket, Red reasoned with himself that the phone was gonna be locked anyway. He was just curious what Honey had for his phone background. Nothing more. But when he pressed the screen and found that it went right to the menu he knew he wasn’t going to be able to stop there. 

Red did some innocent snooping at first. Stuff like checking out what apps Honey had on his phone, anything that didn’t involve him clicking on anything. The phone was pretty empty, a few games and music apps next to the usual messenger that everyone used. There were a few surprises; a cooking app, and a notepad with a few birthday reminders. It just made the enigma that was Honey more intriguing. Honey hadn't bothered to change the background from the default either, meaning that it was a new phone or he was just as lazy as Red was. Red contemplated opening Honey’s browser and looking at his history, but that was a line he didn’t want to cross. With the depraved shit he had in his search history he wasn’t gonna place judgement on Honey for his, so he left it well alone. Instead, he opened the gallery, aiming to get a little peek into Honey’s life. He didn’t expect the camera roll to already be open, with a full frontal view of Honey’s pussy staring back at him.

_fuck_. Red didn’t know what to do. He knew he should be locking the phone and pretending he never saw the picture, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not when he was getting the treat of seeing something Honey had taken himself, squatting down in front of his outstretched phone, with a clear view up his skirt towards his bare pussy. Studying the picture a little closer made him notice that Honey was wearing the same outfit that he was right now, meaning that the picture had probably been taken that day. _meaning that that juicy looking pussy was still waiting underneath his skirt._ Red had to bite back a moan when he felt his other hand already resting on his cock, eager to touch the excited magic that was aching to be freed. He hissed as his hand palmed the length of his hard cock, so distracted by what he was looking at that he didn’t realise he’d been caught until he heard the sound of someone coughing. 

“see something you like teach?” Honey’s voice came from behind Red, meaning that there was no way he wouldn’t have been able to see what he was looking at. 

_or what his hand was still doing._

“shit. i-i” Red started to fumble before realising it was pointless. He’d literally been caught red-handed, pun intended. “no way of explaining this away is there?”

“not really.” Honey said nonchalantly, walking around Red and hopping up onto the desk in front of him. He swung his legs playfully, grazing Red’s on the way back softly enough to make his bones feel like they were on fire. “i could report your ass if i wanted to, unless…”

Red tried to think over the hammering of his Soul. It sounded an awful lot like Honey was coming onto him, but he couldn’t afford to assume considering his position. He knew that Honey was baiting him, but he took it anyway. “Unless, what?” he said through gritted teeth, well aware that he was walking into a trap. 

“any cameras up here?” Honey asked, waiting for Red to shake his head before making the next move. On the next swing of his legs he hooked them on the arms of Red’s chair, dragging him closer despite Red’s attempts to stay where he was. “it’s my word against yours teach, but i might be persuaded to keep my mouth shut.”

“fuck.” Red cursed as he was drawn enough to Honey to be able to feel the warmth coming from his core. He’d dropped Honey’s phone on the way over, his hands itching to move the few inches it would take to touch the inviting body around him. But he couldn’t go through with it, he couldn’t risk everything when he was pretty sure Honey was just toying with him. “look you can have the phone back, you’ve had your fun, just let me go ok?”

“I don’t hear a no.” Honey teased, running his bare leg up Red’s pants firmly so that there wouldn’t be _any_ any misunderstanding on what he wanted. Red still wasn’t convinced, and Honey could tell. He leaned forward and titled Red’s chin upwards so that he was forced to make eye contact. “i’m not playing you if that’s what you’re thinking. you’re really cute teach, and i know you wanna see the real thing.” He grabbed one of Red’s shaky hands and placed it on his leg, making both of them groan. “maybe i’ll let you do more than look.” Honey leaned back a little and winked, leaving the decision entirely in Red’s hands.

Honey didn’t get far at all, Red grabbed the back of his neck to pull him down into a bruising kiss. Honey gasped in surprise, giving Red the opportunity to stick his tongue in the other’s mouth. It felt like the heat between them that had been flickering just below the surface had been turned into a fire the moment their magic tangled together. Red was surprised that Honey’s whimpers sounded almost sweet, and the mix of smoke and something sugary on his tongue was better than Red could have ever imagined. He let his hands touch the flesh that had been taunting him for hours, mentally mapping out the places where Honey made the most noise as he shifted their positions until he was standing up. Honey opened his legs wider so that Red could stand in between them, and Red took the opportunity to press their hips together and grind his clothed cock against Honey’s panties. 

This surprised Honey, Red chuckled into the kiss when he did it again and actually made him squeal. The thin material of Honey’s panties was doing little to conceal the folds of his pussy, and Red groaned loudly into Honey’s mouth as he felt the hints of lips sliding across his shaft. Their makeout was becoming sloppy and when Red pulled back for air he didn’t expect one of Honey’s hands to go shooting for the front of his pants. They both cursed as Honey ran his hand up Red’s shaft, his eyes going wide when he realised how big Red actually was. 

“holy shit dude, i didn’t know you were hiding a fucking monster in those cheap pants.” Honey whispered as he fiddled with the ziper of Red’s pants, making him hiss and buck his hips upwards when his cock was freed. Honey stroked the length of his cock with one hand while playing with his tie with the other. “this is gonna be much better than i thought.”

“what do i have to do to get ya to shut that fucking mouth of yours?” Red teased, not letting Honey get the upper hand this time. He moved one of his hands between Honey’s legs so he could swipe his thumb up his folds until he heard Honey moan. “oh, that it?” he smirked as he pressed against Honey’s clothed clit repeatedly until his legs were shaking. “yer fucking soaked already.”

Red ignored Honey’s spluttering to try and get him to slow down by using his spare hand to move under Honey’s top. He growled in frustration when he couldn’t get his hand where he wanted with a bra and tight top to fight with, so he pulled it out and settled for roughly shoving Honey’s shirt up instead. Red ran his hand over the soft mounds, noticing the way honey’s formed flesh shivered when he circled one of his puffy nipples. It was obvious that Honey was self-conscious of this area; the bra he was wearing was padded and he seemed intent on squirming away. But Red thought he looked incredible. He knew any compliments would be laughed off, so he decided to show rather than tell. 

Red moved his face towards Honey’s chest, nudging him backward by pressing his teeth to the sensitive ecto-flesh. He could have spent hours running his tongue everywhere, enjoying the way Honey arched up into him and how he could still stimulate the sensitive bones underneath the surface. But they couldn’t afford to take their time considering their location. To speed things up Red twirled one of Honeys nipples between his teeth while finally pushing his panties aside. Hearing Honey curse when he ran his fingers over his dripping folds was all the encouragement he needed. With how wet he was already Red knew he could probably take him straight away, but considering it had been a long time since he got laid he didn’t want this to be over before it began. If he played his cards right, tried to not just think about getting to cum, then maybe this didn’t have to be a one time deal.

Red licked a trail down Honey’s body until he reached where his fingers were currently teasing across his outer folds. Red had to stoop a little bit to be able to line his face up with Honey’s pussy, but any back pain was worth getting to do what he planned next. In the bedroom, Red had exactly one move. He stalled there, teasing slowly with his fingers while he breathed hot air on the sensitive flesh, waiting for Honey to react.

“what the fuck are you- ”Honey got cut off when Red’s penetrated him with two fingers and started to lap at the top of his pussy at the same time. “oh fucking-ah! shit, yes! don’t stop!”

Although he wanted to laugh at Honey’s change in attitude, Red channelled it into moaning into Honey’s incredible pussy instead. He thought that Honey’s tongue was sweet, but it was nothing compared to the taste of his pussy. It was like sugar, sweat, and something distinctive that he couldn’t quite place. Rolled together it made him taste incredible and Red couldn’t get enough. He curled the fingers he had inside Honey upwards to hit his sweet-spot while rapidly flicking his tongue across his swollen clit. Honey arched and bucked on his face as he struggled to keep himself from screaming in appreciation. Red knew what college guys were like, and he wouldn’t be surprised if this was the first time someone had taken the time to eat Honey out properly. 

If that was the case, then Red really didn’t want to disappoint. His glasses were steaming up, but he didn't care. He could probably get off on muffled mewling Honey was struggling to control alone. Red doubled his efforts, paying attention to what was really making him shake, staying in that spot, and then drawing back to try and build him up to the edge. He knew Honey wanted him to move faster, touch him deeper and lick him harder but Red knew that his patience would be rewarded. By the time Honey was ready to cum he was a mess flailing limbs and dishevelled clothing, biting the back of his hand to muffle his sounds. Red had honestly never seen anything so unbelievably hot in his life. 

“teach, i’m gonna-ah!”Honey tried to say before Red cut him off by standing up and leaning over him, all while pumping his fingers even faster than before. 

He not have been able to eat Honey out any more, but the trade-off for being able to pin him and finger fuck him faster was worth it. Plus, he really wanted to see Honey’s face when he came. “the names red, if ya wanna cum ya better scream it.” he growled as he moved his thumb towards Honey’s clit, finally rubbing it as hard and fast as his fingers were going. 

Honey leaned up to kiss him, screaming into the kiss as Red hooked his fingers upwards again. “fuck- fuck! red please, _please_ make me cum-red! ah!” he begged, looking up at Red with watery magic in his sockets. 

Red clashed their teeth together to try and swallow Honey’s noises as he gave him what he needed, moaning himself when he felt Honey lock up and Hot liquid spurt all around his fingers. Honey squealed in surprise and tried to wiggle away again from embarrassment, but Red kept him in his grasp and rode him through it. His only regret being that he hadn’t made Honey squirt on his face. 

“that’s it, sweetheart.” Red murmured as he withdrew his fingers, admiring the soft sheen of magic all over his hand. “holy shit, you really needed that huh? think you’re ready to take me?”

Honey’s recovery period was shorter than he had anticipated, with Honey sitting up and pushing Red onto his chair as soon as the question left his mouth. Red was left spluttering this time as Honey straddled him and positioned himself so that Red’s neglected cock was poised just outside of his entrance. Red tried to say something but it came out as a hiss when he felt Honey’s lips sliding against the head of his cock. 

“don’t look so put out, i just want to thank you for making me cum so hard teach” Honey teased while toying with his tie again, untying it so that he could run his hands over Red’s exposed clavicle. He giggled when Red ran his hands up his back, leaning in to whisper next to his skull. “i’m gonna ride the fuck outta your big cock.” 

Red groaned, feeling his cock twitch from Honey’s attempt at dirty talk. He wanted nothing more than to impale Honey on him, but considering his partner wasn’t exactly quiet he knew he needed to take precautions so that people wouldn’t come looking for them. He pulled his tie back off Honey and grabbed his face so he could make a makeshift gag, ignoring Honey’s protests. “can’t have you getting too loud again, sweetheart.” he said when he finished tying it over Honey’s mouth. Rather than give him chance to complain more he bumped his hips upward so that the head of his cock dipped inside Honey’s entrance. “you ready?”

Honey didn’t reply, he just slammed his hips down and took Red’s cock almost half the way in. Honey’s brow bone may have been raised in a challenge as Red spluttered from the heavenly feeling of Honey’s tight cunt around him, but he still whimpered around his gag. Red’s hands gripped at Honey’s ass, pulling him the rest of the way down before using his hold to bound him in his lap. Honey’s eyes rolled back when he felt all of Red’s cock inside of him, and it took Red’s last shred of control to not pound up into the body above him relentlessly. Honey had remarked on his size, and without knowing how much he’d taken before Red really didn’t want to hurt him.

Red started slow but deep pace, trying to get Honey’s magic used to taking all of him as he got lost in his salacious expression. This might have been nothing more than a quick fuck to work out the heat between them, but Red knew deep down that he could really start falling for the incredible skeleton he was bouncing in his lap. There was just something about Honey that made him crave more, and the more they moved together the more Red hoped this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing. 

“fuck yeah, take it-” Red groaned after bouncing Honey all the way down, rolling his hips upwards until he bottomed out. “-you feel so fucking soft inside honey.” 

Honey whined around his gag as Red moved faster inside him, building them both towards the inevitable end. Red thought he could see stars when Honey’s walls fluttered around him, already close again considering he never got to fully come down from his previous climax. Red grit his teeth, pounding into Honey and holding out until he felt him cum around him. He thrust twice more burying his head in Honey’s chest to muffle his own scream as he came hard, pumping spurt after spurt liquid magic inside Honey’s pussy. 

Red could have happily basked in the afterglow of being buried inside Honey for a long time, but the alarm on his phone started ringing. It was something he set for himself in case he fell asleep, giving him half an hour to pack up his things. But right now he was cursing his past self to the high heavens as Honey slipped off his lap and removed the tie from his mouth. 

“well that was much more fun than studying, thanks teach.” Honey passed him his phone to let Red turn the alarm off, but snatched it back immediately after. “but i’m still falling behind in class, so let me-” Red watched as Honey put in his number and rang it, going to pick up his own phone from the floor when it buzzed in response. “i’m sure we can work something out for extra credit, right?” he handed back Red’s phone with a wink, leaving him spluttering. 

Red thought for a second he had been played completely, but then Honey shuffled uncomfortably and bent over right in front of him. Red watched with an open jaw as Honey pulled his panties off casually like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“oh these are ruined” Honey pouted before throwing the soaking panties in Red’s direction “here, you keep em teach. i’m gonna hang onto your tie, for now, so you’ll have to come get it back. catch you later.”

And just like that Honey was gone, leaving Red with an open fly and gasping like a fish out of water. Reality came knocking like a bitch as Red tried to regain his bearings, pocketing Honey’s panties and straightening himself out. It was only when he went to try and pack up when he realised that some of Honey’s fluids were still on the desk-

_\- and all over the fucking papers he’d been grading_. 

Red jumped to his feet and bit back every curse he knew. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid, and he was scrambling to try and think of _anything_ he could do to try and salvage the papers when he knocked over his water bottle and soaked them more. He was about to lose his shit when he realised it was probably for the best. He was going to be in the shit either way but a spilled drink was much easier to explain then magical residue. 

Red spent the rest of his shift drying out the ruined papers on a nearby heater as he quickly hurried to clean everything else up. Luckily no one came upstairs and by the time he was finished he was confident that it didn’t look like he’d fucked a student on his desk. Relieved, Red let his mind wander back to what he’d just experienced, a huge grin plastered on his face. While he had been envious of everyone enjoying their spring break before, he knew he’d come out on top. _and honey wanted to see him again._ As if on cue, Red’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He untangled it from the still damp panties and his grin widened when he saw who the text was from. 

_we should do this again sometime. can’t stop thinking about your big cock, i’ve stopped on the way home to have some more fun…”_

There was a picture attachment, another shot like the one he’d stumbled upon. But Red was more concerned with the background. Honey was obviously still on campus, the toilet in the background showing that he was in one of the college's bathrooms. When the penny dropped Red was already rushing out the door, the rest of the ruined papers shoved into his bag. He didn’t even bother to sign out properly when he left, rushing by anyone left in the building. Red didn’t care, he knew he was going to be in a lot of shit regardless so why should not enjoy his evening while he had the chance?

Because he knew _exactly_ where that bathroom was.


End file.
